Depression,Love and Powers
by Weeaboo and Jelsa girl
Summary: Marie is a teenager who has many incredible powers, with a horrid backstory. Her boyfriend,zen,seems to be the only one that can save her. How will her life continue or will it?


**Title: Depression,Love and Powers** By: Megan Robinson or K* Chan A/N:This is a high school time frame. Marie and Zen are allowed to leave at anytime cause of their grades. Yes,marie and zen can fly.

Rated Pg Fictional and some violence Fantasy themes And a little **RR** business Medium Language

Main Characters

Marie or K*Chan 1

Zen or Zenpaku 2

Mike 3

Emily 4

Callie 27

Nhat 28

Orange 29

Frank 5

Chan 6

Captain Cuttle Fish 7

Lien-Chan 8

Mrs. Le Chan 9

Kien Kien 10

Amaterasu 11

Oki 12

Chibiterasu 13

Misku 14

Aunt Rose Cuttle Fish 15

Dj Octavio 16

Pitch Black 17 ROTG

Jack Frost 18 ROTG

Sandman ROTG 19

Cue 20 (Daughter of Cupid) ROTG

Toothiana 21 ROTG

North ROTG 22

William 23

Rebecca 24

25

26

"6" "Okay class,before we start,we have a new student." **5** "I had been staring at the girl standing in the front of the classroom and I must admit,she was very pretty." "But she looked sad,depressed almost,and she was very familiar,like I had seen her somewhere before." "6" "Marie,introduce yourself." "1" "Umm...hi..I'm Marie Inka…" "6" "Tell the class something about yourself." **5** "At this the girl beamed." "1" "I'm not from here.." "23" "Where are you from?" "1" "Japan." **5** "Now that she said that,she seemed more familiar than before!" "1" "Some of you might know me…" **5** "William shook and raised his hand." "23" "Are you K..K*Chan?!" "1" "Yes…." **5** "The whole class gasped,including me." "I knew I'd seen her before!" "I listened to her songs all the time!" "22" "When are you coming out with you 3'd album?" "1" "It's already out,but I've got copies in my bag and I'll be signing them at recess if anybody wants one." "24" "Why do you have your hair up?" **5** "She laughed a little at the question,but answered anyway." "1" "Umm...okay well,being japanese kinda gives off the long hair trait,and…" **5** "Marie took the headband out of her hair and a long wave of wavy hair dropped and very nearly touched the ground!" "1" "And I'm no exception…" "6" "Can I tell them?" **5** "She nodded at our teacher." "6" "Mess with _my_ granddaughter and you'll quickly get yourself in detention!" "1" "Pappy!" **5** "Most of the class laughed and I stared in amazement." "6" "Do you know anybody in here?" **5** "Emily's hand shot up and waved." "4" "Please!" "6" "Alright!" **5** "The teacher handed her a schedule and a japanese math book." "She started to walk back to her seat,but stopped dead in her tracks and realized something." "She spun around and smirked at her pappy,who was whistling while hiding something behind his back." "1" "You've got my phone,don't you?" "6" "How did you know?!" **5** "Marie rolled her eyes." "1" "泥棒!" "6" "私は泥棒ありませんよ!" "1" "その後、自分の携帯電話を盗むしないでください!" [Recess] **1** "I had just finished signing a bunch of albums and I was still not used to the new time frame." "I found a shade tree and sat behind it." "Once I got music through my earbuds from my phone,I felt a heavy wave of fatigue start drag me down." "I was almost asleep when I felt something hit my knee." "1" "はぁ?" "I took my earbuds out and saw that a baby bird had fallen." "AWWW、ねぇ小柄な男." **1** "I held my finger out in front of the baby bird and it perched on my finger." "5" "How did she do that?!" "3" "Marie's always had a way with animals." "5" "I can see that!" **5** "I watched in amazement as marie seemed to completely understand the baby bird." "The baby bird chirped at her and marie looked up." "1" "So that's where you live." **5** "Marie put the baby bird on her shoulder and effortlessly climbed the tree." "She put the baby bird back in the nest." "1" "There you go,back with mom." **5** "Marie slid down and hung onto the tree branch." **1** "I gasped when I felt someone run their fingers down my back,sending chills down my spine." "2" "もしもし..." **1** "In sudden realization of who it was,I jumped up a branch on the other side of the tree and hung upside down by my feet." "I smirked when I saw him." "1" "禅!" "2" "マリー!" **1** "I jumped into his arms and he held me in a tight embrace." "I started to cry and zen continued to hold me." "2" "なぜ泣いている?" "1" "私はあなた逃した原因と私はあなたを愛して!" "2" "私もあなたを愛して." **5** "An unusual sorrow came over me when I realized that they were dating." "2" "Guess what?" "1" "What?" "2" "I asked your mom and dad,and I am spending the night at your house for 2 whole weeks." **2** "Marie beamed." [Marie's house] **2** "I hadn't seen marie for a while and I was getting worried." "I panicked when I heard marie crying in her room." "When I opened the door,marie was sobbing,causing a blizzard and her whole room was covered in frost and ice." "She had cuts all over her arms and legs and one on her cheek." "I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms." "She was shaking and crying and I could tell her depression was destroying her." "I rubbed her arms and held her,then I started to sing to her."

Phil Collins -You'll Be In My Heart

 **You'll Be In My Heart Lyrics - Phil Collins**

 **.com** › **Phil** **Collins**

あなたが泣いて停止来ます

それは大丈夫だろう

ちょうど私の手を取ります

それはタイトなホールド

私はあなたを守ります

あなたの周りのすべてから

私はここにいます

あなたは泣いてはいけません

1のための非常に小さいです

あなたはとても強いように見えます

私の腕はあなたを開催します

あなたは、安全で暖かく保ちます

私たちの間のこの結合

分割できません

私はここにいます

あなたは泣いてはいけません

「あなたは私の心の中に居る原因

はい、あなたは私の心の中に居ます

で、この日から

連理の枝より

あなたは私の心の中に居ます

彼らが何と言おうとも

あなたはいつも、私の心の中にここにいますよ

なぜ彼らは我々が感じる方法を理解することはできません

彼らはちょうど彼らが説明できないものを信用していません

私たちは私たちの内側に異なるが深くている知っています

我々は、すべてが異なるじゃありません

そして、あなたは私の心の中に居ます

はい、あなたは私の心の中に居ます

で、この日から

連理の枝より

彼らに聞いてはいけません

「彼らは（彼らは何を知っていますか）知っていますか何原因

私たちはお互いを必要とします

保持するために、持っています

彼らは時間内に表示されます

知っている

運命はあなたを呼び出すと

あなたが強くなければならない（あなたが強いことなきゃ）

私はあなたとではないかもしれません

しかし、あなたがしがみつくようになってきました

彼らは時間内に表示されます

知っている

私たちは一緒にそれらを紹介します

「あなたは私の心の中に居る原因

はい、あなたは私の心の中に居ます

私は上のこの日からがあります

連理の枝より

ああ、あなたは私の心の中に居る（あなたがここに私の心になります）

どんなに彼らが言う（私はあなたとならないでしょう）

あなたはいつも、（私はそこにいる）私の心の中にここにいますよ

常に

私はあなたと一緒になります

私はいつもあなたのためになるだろう

いつもは、常に

ちょうどあなたの肩越しに見えます

ちょうどあなたの肩越しに見えます

ちょうどあなたの肩越しに見えます

私はいつもそこにいますよ

 **2** "Marie started to calm down,stopping the blizzard." "Snow still blew slowly around the room and I whispered to her." "2" "Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but, deep inside us

We're not that different at all And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know (what do they know)

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always." **2** "I gently kissed her temple and the ice slowly began to melt and the frost started to disappear." "2" "My life would never be the same without you." "I love you too much to live without you." **2** "Ice and frost disappeared and I meant every word I said." [ Later on that night ] "2" "I give up!" **2** "Marie had been dominating my score by at least double for about the 9th time on Just Dance." "2" "You wear me out!" **2** "Marie was about to come over and sit next to me,but she cried out and held her stomach." "2" "マリー!" **2** "I ran over to her and caught her before she hit the floor." "I picked her up and laid her down on her bed." "I tapped her side to make sure it was okay with her to let me look." "She nodded and I lifted her shirt up to the top of her stomach." "Her belly was covered in scars and blood was smeared on her skin." "I panicked and ran into her bathroom to get the first aid kit." "When I got back to marie,she had tears streaming down her face and blood was covering her bed sheets." "2" "How did this happen?!" **2** "I started to clean her wound,and she cried and whimpered." "I realized how deep the cut was and saw that it was self inflicted." "I continued to clean her wound and she shrieked when the medicine started to work." "I needed to get her mom,considering due to the fact that she was a doctor." "2" "I'll be back." "1" "Okay…" **2** "I went down into the living room and told her mom what happened." "She grabbed her doctor's bag and ran up the stairs with me." "When we got back to marie's room,she looked worse than when I left her." "She was crying and beads of sweat dripped down her forehead." "It was obvious she was in a lot of pain and I started to feel tears fill my eyes." "2" "Marie...are you okay?" **2** "She started to cough and her body shook." "25" "Don't worry,I'll take care of this." "Go hold her hand and try to calm her." "2" "Okay." "1" "N..no...p..please…" "25" "I'm sorry marie,this needs to be done." **2** " got a long needle out of her bag that had a vibrant green fluid in it." "2" "What's that gonna do?!" "25" "It's a mixture from sandy." "It heals deep wounds and makes marks that almost look like mosquito bites." "But it burns... **bad** …" "2" "How bad?!" "25" "Match it to the equivalent of being very badly electrocuted….,say by,..a lightning bolt and a thousand knifes being plunged into your skin." "2" "Oh-no…" "25" "Just hold her hand." **2** "I took her hand in mine and whispered to her." "2" "It'll be okay,just squeeze my hand whenever you need it." "1" "B..but what...if I h..hurt you?" "2" "Don't worry about it." **2** "The second the first drop hit her skin,she arched her back and held on to my hand." "25" "Hold her down." "1" "M..mom...no….p..p..please." **2** "She took in a shaky breath and attempted to speak,but she was hurting so badly,she couldn't get her words out." "2" "Is there another way to help?" "25" "Yeah,hang on." [3 hours later] "2" "I can?!" "25" and "26" "Yes,you can." "2" "I..I have..?" "25" "You have our blessing." **2** "I felt my knees drop from underneath me and someone caught me." "I looked up to see marie's brother;kien kien." "10" "Weak in the knees?" **2** "I felt fear take me as I stared at her brother." "He was about twice as tall as his dad and not to mention, so strong he could pick 3 people up at once." "Along with being a black belt in karate and more than half octarian,the best warriors in the world,and did I mention,overprotective!" "From what marie had told me, he often had _**adults**_ running for cover!" "10" "I'm not gonna beat you up!" "2" "Your not?" "10" "Word around the house is that your gonna ask for my sister's hand,am I right?" "2" "Uhhh….is that okay?" [Marie's room] **1** "I had just woken up and my stomach still hurt from the stitches." "I held onto the railing of my bed for support and opened my door." "Suddenly,I felt my head spin and I saw black sand on the floor." "I realized where it was from and felt my blood run cold when I saw pitch in my room." [living room] **2** "We heard a scream from marie's room and rushed up the stairs." "We all let out a gasp to see marie pinned up against a wall by pitch,a hand clasped around her neck." "17" "Come on,give in!" "1" "N..no...your not ..the one I love…" "17" "Then WHO?!" "1" "My...my love belongs to zen…" "17" "I'll easily top him." "1" "No...you won't.." "17" "Then I'll make it so you don't have a choice." **2** "Pitch put his other hand over marie's mouth and got a needle out of his pocket." "It was filled with his nightmare sand and marie's eyes widened with fear." "She struggled to break loose and looked up,her eyes pleading for help when she saw us." **10** "Anger raged in me and I ran over and punched pitch,knocking a couple of teeth out." **2** "Marie fell to the floor and I ran over to her." "She gave me a small smile before she passed out." "I saw a strand of nightmare sand coming toward marie." "I threw myself over her,trying to shield her." "2" "NO!" **10** "All of our mouths fell agape when we saw a blue and green bubble form around them." "The tighter he held her,the stronger the shield grew." "The second the sand touched the shield,it burst,sending blue and green swirls threw the room." "Pitch disappeared and we all stared at zen and marie." "A white orb swirled around them and had something written in it." "White orb" "愛は一度、すべてのために、存在している、愛は常に優先されます。" **2** "I felt marie's heart racing like crazy and I looked up into her eyes." "1" "Did..did we…?!" **2** "In realization of what she meant,I turned red and shook my no." "She turned red too as I helped her up." **2** "Kien kien came over and nudged me." "10" "Ask her." "2" "Marie Inka?" "1" "Y..yes?" **1** "My eyes widened and I felt tears fill threaten to spill over when he knelt down." "2" "Will you...please..marry me?" **2** "Marie gasped and tears dripped down her face." "She clasped her hand over her mouth and gave a little squeal." "2" "Please?" "1" "私の神あら、...禅はい!" **2** "I jumped up and pulled her into a hug and held her." [The next morning,at school during recess] **8** "The minute I got outside,I ran looking for my sister." "I finally found her sitting next to zen underneath a shade tree." "8" "マリー!" "1" "やあ!" "8" "Pappy told me!" "Your getting married!" **1** "I tensed when my brother pulled my hair back." "8" "What you do to your neck?" **1** "When me and zen both turned red,my brother gasped." "8" "You don't got your virginity anymore,do you?" **1** "A gust of cold wind blew through and frost started to form underneath my legs,causing me to shiver." "The frost traveled to the bottom of the tree and I jumped back." "It was times like this I wished I didn't have powers!" "The frost quickly turned to ice and I began to feel fear fill me." "Zen pulled me closer,trying to calm me down." "He rubbed my arms and back,making the frost and ice disappear." "I looked over and saw my friend,mike,coming towards us." "The only reason I knew him was because he was married to my sister,emily." "I was one of the first people he met when he started dating her." "He was also one of the people I trusted to know about my powers and my backstory." "3" "Hey,your pappy told me!" "1" "Saved from that conversation!" **1** "My brother laughed and mike looked at me in confusion." "8" "You don't need to answer me,the evidence is right there on your neck!" "3" "What's wrong with your neck?" "Can I see?" "1" "Just promise me you won't tell anyone else." "3" "I promise." **1** "Mike started to pull my back to see,then stopped." "3" "Am I gonna laugh?" "1" "I seen my sister's neck after you've been alone with her…" **1** "Mike quickly pull my hair all the way back and snickered when he saw the hickey trail." "3" "So..I'm gonna guess..your not a virgin anymore,are you?" **1** "I buried my face in zen's chest,trying to hide the red that was apparent on my face." "Zen took a strand of my hair and started to play with it." "2" "Nope,I quickly changed that." "3" "I've got no place to laugh,considering…." "I took your sister _**way**_ before we got engaged…" "1" "I knew it!" "3" "How'd you know?!" "1" "One,she told me and two…." "3" "What?" "1" "He-he,funny story actually.." "3" "Go on." "1" "Well,that night,around midnight,I got up to go get my laptop from the living room,cause I had remembered something that I wanted to put in one of my songs." "And my room is right down the hall from emily's,so I went to the stairs to go to the living room when I heard emily shriek." "Of course,I'm scared." "I'm thinking there's someone in the house and my sister just got murdered or something and I'm about to go get my sniper rifle,then I hear your voice." "And I immediately recognize it." "Then I hear emily laugh and it hits me." "I know what's happening in there and I'm trying my best not to start laughing and….." **1** "At that point,I lose it laughing." "2" "I made you shriek." "1" "That's cause you hurt me..." "2" "Not on purpose." "1" "I know that." **1** "Mike was a very….descriptive person and it was obvious that he wanted to know more." "3" "How many times did she reach her point?" "1" "Two…" **1** "I squealed when my brother pinned me and started to tickle me." "8" "And she getting married!" **1** "Out of instinct,I jumped from his grip,and climbed the tree." "2" "I can do that too." **1** "Zen jumped up on a tree branch and I climbed higher." "He was catching up to me and I jumped to the ground and ran." "He must have followed,cause he pinned me and gave me a smirk." "2" "You know what I want." "1" "Hmm,could this be it?" **1** "I used my finger to touch his lips,then mine." "2" "Exactly." **1** "He fell into me,planting a kiss on my lips." "I gently kissed back and I pulled him closer,deepening the kiss." **2** "I quickly gained entry to her mouth,sliding my tongue in slowly." "She followed along with me,entwining our tongues." "I moved my hand down towards her belly and felt her center heating." "I did that to her often." "I could make her give in to me so easily and I knew that." "She let out a little moan as I moved my tongue back further into her mouth." "I loved doing this to her cause for me,this took over any kiss anytime of the day." "She began to shake and I knew was going to make her hit her orgasm any second now." "My tongue hit the back of her throat and she moaned in pleasure." "Her legs caved and she reached her point,moaning loudly and digging her nails in the grass." "When we pulled away,she tapped my nose. "1" "Frenchman." "2" "It's a french kiss,but I am japanese." "1" "Same." **1** "Zen rolled off me and we stared up at the clouds,making out random images." "3" "We're invited to the wedding,right?" "8" "Yeah,why?" "3" " Cause that kiss is something worth seeing!" "8" "The way he kisses her,he shoulda been french!" "3" "I can't say nothing,I still do that to emily!" "8" "What if they have kids?" "3" "I wouldn't put it passed 'em." "8" "Aren't you and emily expecting your first?" "3" "Yep,I'm double d." "Dad and doctor!" "8" "Ha ha,well that will help in your case!" "3" "Exactly!" "2" "わたしは、あなたを愛しています." "1" "あなたどのくらい知っません." "2" "I think I do." **1** "My phone started to ring and I answered it." [Over the phone] "1" "Hello?" "22" "Marie?" "1" "North!" "22" "We need you." "1" "What's going on?!" "22" "It's cue….she's pregnant…" **1** "I gasped and zen stood up next to me." "2" "What's wrong?!" "1" "Hang on..." "1" "Is it sandy?" "22" "Yeah,but cue's pretty scared." "1" "I can imagine...I'll be there soon." "2" "What's wrong?" "1" "Sandy and cue are expecting." "2" "They're dating,right?" "1" "Engaged actually." "2" "Can I come?" "1" "Uh yeah!" "Cause once they see the ring,they're gonna freak!" "2" "Let's go." "1" "Alright,come on!" **1** "Me and zen went around the corner of the school gates." "I was allowed to leave at anytime since I'm a guardian." "I got one of the teleporter snow globes out of my pocket and broke it,making a portal appear." "1" "You ready?" "2" "はい、ヘック!" [At the guardians hideout] "22" "Marie,so glad your here!" **1** "I started to make my way to cue's room,until my brother grabbed my arm." "18" "Is that an engagement ring?!" "1" "We'll talk about that later." [In cue's room] "1" "Cue!" "20" "Hi!" "1" "Are you alright?!" "20" "Scared,but alright,I guess…" **1** "Cue then noticed my ring and squealed." "20" "Your getting married?!" **1** "I looked over at zen and whispered." "1" "Help…" "2" "We're getting married." **1** "The rest of guardians gasped and sandy pointed to my neck,causing me to pull my hair forward to hide the hickeys." "20" "Marie,what's on your neck?" **1** "I stayed silent,which was a mistake,cause cue pulled my hair back and gasped." "20" "Ha ha,marie inka is no longer a virgin!" **1** "Zen wound his arm around my waist and smirked." "2" "Nope,I took that." **1** "I blushed and buried my face into zen's chest." "20" "Awww,you don't have to be embarrassed!" "1" "I have every right to be!" "20" "So...is a little marie or zen going to be running around?" **1** "Cue started to poke my side,making me flinch." "2" "No,not yet." "18" "My sister is getting married!" "22" "Have you thought about possibly having a kid?" "2" "Yes,but...I would hate to see her in pain.." **2** "I started to feel marie shaking and she was crying." "2" "Why are you crying?" **1** "Marie tried to hold back her tears and spoke in between shaky breaths." "1" "I..I want..a kid but,...I'm not sure..I could handle..the pain…" "2" "Ohh baby….." **2** "Marie cried and I felt terrible for bringing the topic up." "2" "They've got doctors that can knock you out marie...I mean...if you ask they'll drug you till you can't feel a thing!" "1" "Truly?" "2" "Yes,truly…" "2" "And I'd be there no matter what." "22" "So will we,marie." "We're the guardians,and we'll always be there,especially for one of our own." **2** "All the guardians came over and hugged marie." "And sandy touched the top of her head,putting her to sleep with his dreamsand." "I lightly kissed her head and she was dragged into sleep." "2" "Thank you sandy." **2** "Sandy couldn't speak so he just did a thumb's up and smiled." "20" "I hope you two can have a child someday…" "2" "So do I cue,but I want to make sure marie feels secure with it." "20" "True." "18" "Zen?" "2" "Yeah?" "18" "We're invited to the wedding,right?" "2" "Yeah." [1 week later,at the reception in japan] (Over the speakers) "この曲は私に非常に強力な効果を持っています。私の祖父は、右私の目の前で、殺されたとき、私の世界は粉々にされたように、あまりどれも、それは感じませんでした。それが起こったとき、私はわずか8歳の女の子でした。そして私は、そのメモリと一緒に暮らすために持っていて、私自身の叔父はそれをやったことを知っています。川によって祈ることは私と私の祖父は、私たちはお互いを見たびをしたものでした。この曲は彼のことを思い出すと、時間に私は私の祖父の存在を感じることができると私はそれを歌うとき、彼はに沿って歌います。私は再び彼を見ることができると思った場合は、このリマインダーがなければ、私はずっと前に自分自身を殺しただろう。あなたは私の命を救った、あなたにヨルダンフェリスありがとうございます。愛" **1** "I felt zen swipe his thumb across my cheek and I saw a spirit's hand held out to me." "When I looked up,I saw my grandpappy." "7" "The river is calling,marie." **1** "I set my hand on his and the song started playing."

川

ヨルダンフェリスことで

私たちは行くことができる場所を知っています

あなたの魂を食べトラブルを置くために、

私は慈悲が流れる場所を知っています

汚れが雪よりもあなたが白く作る取ります

潮のように、それは移動し、あなたが生きてくるなり、その現在の奥深くにまで上昇しています

生活に死者をもたらす生きた水、OH-OH-OH-OH

私たちは、川に降りつもりです

川にダウン、ダウン川に祈ること

のは、水で洗浄ましょう

水で洗浄し、驚くべき恵みに立ち上がります

川まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう（あなたが変更されたままになります）

川（決して同じ）まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう

私はそれが私自身の生活の中で移動を見てきました

楽園へのほこりの多い道路から連れて行ってくれました

私の恥の私の汚れのすべては、すべての

私は再び生まれ作らストリームthat'veで溺死

潮のように、それは移動し、あなたが生きてくるなり、その現在の奥深くにまで上昇しています

生活に死者をもたらす生きた水、OH-OH-OH-OH

私たちは、川に降りつもりです

川にダウン、ダウン川に祈ること

のは、水で洗浄ましょう

水で洗浄し、驚くべき恵みに立ち上がります

川まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう（あなたが変更されたままになります）

川（決して同じ）まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう

降りてみよう

降りてみよう

降りてみよう

私たちは、川に降りつもりです

川にダウン、ダウン川に祈ること

のは、水で洗浄ましょう

水で洗浄し、驚くべき恵みに立ち上がります

川まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう（あなたが変更されたままになります）

川（決して同じ）まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう

ああダウン

ああああ

ゴッタ奨め驚くべき恵みに下る、お奨めは行く、行きます

川まで、ダウン、ダウンしてみましょう

ゴッタ奨め驚くべき恵みに下る、お奨めは行く、行きます

"1" "Oh grandpap…" **1** "My grandpap hugged me and I felt a tear run down my face." "When he let go,he held me face to face." "7" "Go,make your own river." "1" "And I'll always pray by it." "7" "There's a good girl." [1 week later, at recess] **1** "I was enjoying life being married to zen." "And I was calm,considering I was listening to music standing up underneath my favorite shade tree." "Zen came over to me,smirking." "In seconds,he had me pinned against the tree." "2" "Guess what I'm feeling right now." "1" "Hmm,is it love or lust?" "2" "Both." **1** "In the next 3 seconds,he had me on the ground with him on top." "2" "It's been a week since we did and for a guy,that is _**way**_ too long." "Is there a time we can,preferably today?" "1" "At 4:00 my family are leaving to go places and they won't get home till 9:00 so…" "2" "We have 5 hours all to ourself." **2** " The smile that marie had started to fade." "2" "What's wrong?" "1" "I need to talk to you." "2" "Okay,is something wrong?" "1" "I just wanted to tell you that...if your willing...I'm willing to a have a baby with you…" **2** "I felt my heart skip a beat and I held marie in my arms." "2" "A..are you sure?!" "1" "The pain will be worth it." "2" "Awesome…" "1" "I love you." "2" "So do I,so so much." **2** "I started to stroke marie's hair and back and soon after,she crashed,she had been up most of the night,probably thinking about what she just told me." "I picked her up and carried her and flew off."


End file.
